pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
World of Warcraft: Straszny Raid
Witaj. Chciałem wam opowiedzieć prawdziwą pastę, z życia wziętą. Działo się w grze World Of Warcraft, po premierze dodatku Wrath Of The Lich King. Oczywiście miałem oryginalną wersję gry, oraz grałem na oficialnym serwerze. Działo się to mniej więcej tak... Po premierze WotLk'a od razu kupiłem dodatek. Oczywiście, nie lubię być "starym" więc nie zostałem na TBC'ie. Zaczałąm grać na officialu. Admin powiedział że za 60 minut będzie event, z okazji... nie napisał jakiej. Po prostu napisał coś takiego. "Hey bros! I want to make a event. Only 70 at Lich King dungeon." - ''co znaczy "''Cześć ziomale! Chciałem zrobić event. Tylko 70-tki na dungeonie Lich Kinga." Ktoś postanowił zadać mu pytanie, którego ja nie zdążyłem. "Event... What's new? Over 9 thousands people on server?? xD" - ''a to znaczy "''Event... Co nowego? Ponad 9 tysięcy osób na serwerze?? xD" Admin zignorował to pytanie. Było to JEDYNE pytanie na czacie, który w ogóle nie był zaspamiony (Cud :P). Admin wszystkich prze teleportował to lokacji która się nazywała "DEATH MAZE". Gdy ktoś chciał się teleportować, wystąpił komunikat : "Too far from Inkeeper". Każdy dostał zredukowane życie do 1/1. Mane też ustawił na 1/1 aby nie można było rzucić na kogoś "Power Word'a"... oczywiście to teoria. Ja grałem Warriorem, więc Rage też miałem zredukowany do 0/1 (Rage się otrzymuje gdy nawalasz, lub otrzymujesz obrażenia). Admin jakimś cudem wyświetlił wszystkim napis "IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE. RUN IN MAZE, OR DIE IN HELL". Oczywiście krwawym napisem. Każdy zobaczył Lich Kinga za sobą, więc wszyscy spier*olili. Nie dziwie się bo... A) Też uciekłem B) Miał 666 666 666 HP, co dziwne, bo ma najwyżej 100 tysięcy. C) Zabił większość. Party było także niemożliwe. Gdy próbowało się wypić miksturkę (Np. na szybkość) wyświetlał się napis "NOTHING WILL HELP YOU". Wszystko było dziwne. Admin dał "zakodowane" instrukcję. Nie chce mi się pisać oryginalnego tekstu, więc dam od razu przetłumaczony. "Każdy korytarz zabija każdego, jednak 20 z nich ocala każdego". Chodziło o to, że na końcu innych korytarzy niż tych 20, był Lich King (omfg) a w pozostałych 20 był klucz "SOULKEY". O dziwo, też krwawy napis. To znaczy, czerwony, ociekający malutkimi pixelkami (Aka. krew) oraz z wartością NOT-HEROIC. Były potrzebne żeby otworzyć drzwi gdzieś indziej. Poszedłem tam, gdzie wszyscy. Wszyscy wylądowali w kapsule. Te osoby które miały mniejszy niż 60, umarły. Nie wiadomo czemu. 70 Ledwie przetrwały. Oczywiście HP było już normalne. Więc, jak mówiłem, wszystkie poniżej 60 umarły. Ja przeżyłem. Miałem wtedy 1250/16352HP. Mało? Weźcie też pod uwagę 15 TYSIĘCY armoru, czyli jakieś 85% redukcji obrażeń. Admin nie był już adminem. Zmienił siebie na... Lich Kinga... ale nie był zwykły. Nie miał hełmu. Cały w krwi. Przez 5 minut była cut-scenka. Pokazywała ona moją postać. Widać było, że cierpi. Ryczała, i także była w krwi. W końcu przyszło coś... dziwnego. Przez minute czarnego ekranu... pojawiła się twarz mojej postaci. CAŁA W KRWI, oraz z głośników wyszedł taki głośny, straszny dźwięk... Przestraszyłem się, jakby potwór z Amnesii biegł do mnie, a po torturze, wrzeszczał do ucha. Tak bolało.... Potem 30 sekund black screena znowu. Każdy zobaczył kilka lokacji. Orgimmaar, Stormwind, Silvermoon oraz Shattrah. Każde miasto było niewyobrażalnie realistyczne. Gdy doszło do Shattrah, pokazało zwłoki prawdziwych ludzi. Strasznie. Na końcu admin wszystkich zbanował. Powód? Powód był taki : "Banned: YOU ARE DEAD." Drugim razem był taki : Banned: ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE DEAD" Trzecim... przeszło do pulpitu, który był zmieniony na twarz człowieka, w krwi. Miał wbity Runed Soulblade w serce, bełty w oczach, oraz, co najstraszniejsze... Topór w głowie. Nic nie chciało się zgasić, a wrzeszczenie z głośników, było jeszcze większe niż poprzednio. Próbowałem zgasić, aż w końcu zgasiłem. Na listwie. Czytałem poprzednie pasty, w której główny bohater "próbował zgasić, ale nie zgasił, bo się nie chciało wyłączyć". Ja użyłem pamięci, tzn. mocy komentarzy. Zgasiłem na listwie. Gdy na następny dzień wszedłem na serwer, nie było bana. Gdy chciałem stworzyć postać (bo wszystkie były "martwe" i gdy je wybierałem, pisało coś takiego "YOU ARE DEAD.") wyskakiwało "IT'S TOO LATE TO SAVE THEM". W końcu stworzyłem postać (Haxy) i gdy zobaczyłem spawn, natychmiast zgasiłem grę. Dlaczego? To samo co poprzedniego dnia. Jeszcze głośniej, a co gorsza... byłem w słuchawkach. Kategoria:W sam raz do szortów